


灵山卫

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: ·圈地自萌，请勿上升·阴阳师羽生结弦 x 黑龙金博洋·荣耀属于他们，ooc属于我





	1. 章一 上

“灵山卫，灵山卫， 多少情系天涯内？ 日日空见雁南飞， 不见故人心已碎。 

灵山卫，灵山卫， 一年一度寒星坠。 遥望去年星在北， 今年寒星又是谁？

…… ” 

 

他们说这附近的山上住了个人，不是寻常人的打扮，也从不下山，只有少数上山砍柴误入深林的村民见过几次那人的容颜，夸的是眉似利剑，目若星辰，惊为天人。渐渐的山脚便有人传，说这山里居了位神仙。

只见这“神仙”嗤笑了一声，指尖在桌案上轻点，便有一张白花花的纸片从窗外飞入，端得是一个小孩模样，手上还系了红线，表明已是有主之物。这纸人落到他的肩头，伏在耳旁替自家家主传了话——

“吉平大人问您什么时候回家。晴明公已逝许久了，氏族内没有稳得住政权之人， 贺贸家近来得势的很，您要是再不回去恐京都局势生变。”

“仙人”想了想，不回话，屋内只留他在桌上扣指之音，桌案边的香炉不一会儿便已烧尽了，香味渐渐散去，他的眼也逐渐清明起来。然而他依旧不语，眸中星光微闪，唇瓣张合数下却并未吐出只言片语。半晌摇了摇头，倾了身子给香炉换了颗沉木香珠。点香送神，纸片人好像也习以为常，不再自己添油加醋地说些胡话，京都的局势稳得很，安倍晴明走后长男安倍吉平也是位远近闻名的阴阳师，又有次男安倍吉昌作了阴阳寮的主人。而它此次前来只是主人安倍吉平一年一度的惯例问话，希望有朝一日这位曾在平安京显赫一时的阴阳师大能可回归扶桑助安倍家一臂之力。只是每年都传话，却每年皆收不到回音。

“羽生大人”纸片人飞走前轻轻飘出一句，“昔人已逝，还…… ”

未等话说完，纸片人便觉得自己像是被凶煞锁定，即使仅是一张薄纸他也似乎感觉到有凉意自背后传来，千钧压力都端在它背上，沉的它忍不住往下滑落。

“也罢，”这是它自受主人所驱使至此所听到羽生结弦开口说的第一句话，“你什么都不懂。走吧。”

只是一张纸片而已，即使被赋予了浅短的神智到头来也还是一张纸。哪里懂什么生而为人的苦闷与愁思？

想着想着他却笑了，眼眸间也染上笑意，像极了那日大明宫外的璀璨绽放的桃花。几十年前长安的日光便这么从瓦当间悄然渗下。

这还是玄宗年间的事了，厚重的宫门门扉随远处深山的撞钟声大开，大明宫中白色鸽群振翅而飞，幽径里又传来击磬之音，数朵桃花绽开在宫门旁的枝头。羽生结弦从皇宫中退下后便见了这番如画似梦的景象，桃花在东瀛并不常见，本土多樱花，妖艳甚许，却各有姿色。他在这片桃树下定住了脚，微风浮动，几瓣桃花顺着日光跃下枝头落到他的脸颊。

“啧，”繁花盛开之处好似有一人轻笑，“妖原来都是些看脸的家伙吗？”

羽生听闻扬起了头，逆着光看不清那人具体的面容。桃树不乐意了，枝头晃动着欲要赶这人下去。

“你也是大胆的。”

“什么，你说在这宫里的桃树上饮酒吗？”那人自己从高枝上跳下，行至羽生结弦身旁，带下了万朵红霞。他手里端的是一个白玉酒壶，又穿了一身黑色衣袍，眉眼间透着一股英气和孤傲，“他们看不见我，又何谈管我的行径。”咧嘴一笑，露出一颗小小的尖牙。

“我还以为这世间已无真龙许久了。”羽生笑着，摇了摇手里的蝙蝠扇，又合上扇子抵到黑龙的脖颈上，扇骨的顶端顺着他的咽喉处一路上滑，在喉结滞留了片刻便抵达了颌下，像是端详着这龙化形后变幻出的人脸。而黑龙也勾着唇角看他，两人皆不语，春光遍洒满了全身。像是一场不见兵戈的战，最终还是黑龙先败下阵来，一把抢过了羽生结弦的扇子，摇开遮住自己红透了半边的脸。

“你叫什么。”羽生结弦也不恼，仅是伸出手拂去了那人肩头的花瓣。

黑龙皱了皱眉头，问说：“怎么，你们东瀛的术法我也是知晓一些的，你这是要问我的名捉我去做你的式神么？”

“不成不成。我虽不是正统的金龙一脉，可流有它们的血。我答应了要守这江山平安万代的。”

“你答应了谁？”羽生眯着眼，虽还是笑着的，可却透着一股子凉意。

“阿倍仲麻吕啊。”黑龙撇了撇嘴，“喏，看见了没，从这里的正门出去，往西南一些便是他的住所了。他也是皇上面前的官，还是你们国家派来的遣唐使。”

其实那个时候他就想说了，这江山就要乱了，兵戎相见，民不聊生。人间炼狱自血、肉与枯骨铸，由此白骨露于野，千里无鸡鸣。这是羽生结弦占卜后的结果。只是看这黑龙年岁不大，眼中透露的是点点希望的星光，他好像透着他的眼眸望到了千年之后翩舞的乐章。这江山，平安万代，盛世繁华。

饶正是：眉眼痴笑桃花落，借我锦绣绘山河。

TBC


	2. 章一 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来打算写个小短篇，结果乌拉圭出局的时候激情写了个梗概，完蛋。  
> 我慢慢写，你们慢慢看吧。

羽生并未去拜访所谓的“遣唐使”阿倍仲麻吕，倒是时事难料，在城西面的酒肆中撞见了他。那日黑龙约他吃酒，就在西市的坊间最北处，离羽生的住处甚远，于是他所达之时已经日上三竿，远远的只见了黑龙和一身着白衣者互相喝酒谈笑，这人他并不认识，却隐隐约约透露些熟悉感，像是以前也见过面的。思忖着停住了脚，抿着唇在梧桐树下捏了一诀掩去了自己的身形。然而思索未果，羽生只好眉头微皱，纸扇轻点，身形先显了出来，径直朝黑龙走去。  
坐下后黑龙介绍说这便是“遣唐使”阿倍仲麻吕，二人互相问好后，羽生结弦打量了对方一番，他也感觉到对方的眼神在他身上滞留了些许时光，于是两人相视而笑。  
这阿倍仲麻吕，他曾与其在安倍晴明的庭院中有过一面之缘。只是此时这人的身上却透露着一丝古怪的气息。羽生不语，只是暗地里继续打量着对方，眸子里闪过一些猜测也不表露在明面上，仅仅端着茶盏吹去其上的烟岚，小嘬一口眯着眼睛享受时光的惬意。  
如此这组合便有些奇怪了，两人喝酒，一人饮茶，喝茶的不至于和其余二者格格不入，但总让这黑龙心中有些郁结。好好的酒肆里喝什么茶。他撇撇嘴，席间几次三番的看着羽生结弦手中的茶盏，眼睛滴溜溜的转，好似在寻思着什么。羽生暗地里寻思着这厮估计要生事，没成想过了几分钟他端起茶盏却抿到了一口酒。无奈却又抱怨地看向黑龙，黑龙却趴在桌子上笑得毫无分寸。  
“黑龙。”他开口叫道，本想说些抱怨的话却被对方打断。  
“什么黑龙黑龙的，”他乐呵呵地傻笑着从桌板上伏起身来，又给自己斟一杯酒，估计是又回想到了刚才的画面，乐得把酒盏拍在木桌板上，道，“不如你就叫我天天吧。天天的天天。”  
“好呀。”羽生结弦眯着眸子，心里却给他记下了一笔，读作“天天”，写作“傻龙”。  
金博洋是自然不知晓的。他还以为羽生打着让他作其式神的注意，于是不敢把真名告诉他，却思前想后寻不到一个可以说得出口的诨名，于是干脆让羽生叫他的乳名。  
三个人吃酒，阿倍仲麻吕谈些坊间传闻，金博洋负责插科打诨，而羽生结弦不过微笑着附和几句，眸子里常常倒映着是那条黑龙的影子。

吃完酒已是日落黄昏时，金博洋问两人是否都各自作了打算，阿倍仲麻吕说有公务要忙于是先行告退，而羽生结弦却盯着金博洋喝酒喝红了的耳尖，摇了摇头。二人……不对，应当说一人一龙别了遣唐使下了酒楼，只见先前还门可罗雀的街道此时人声鼎沸，夜色中接连亮起的红灯笼晕染了三五成群的朱门贵人的脸颊。金博洋则不同，他早就喝了半分醉意，摇着自己的玄色常服，晃晃悠悠地便拽着羽生要在这闹市溜达。说是闹市其实不然，这地方实际上是些王公贵族们常去的，他们这西边的酒肆再过去连着的是一片烟花之地，胡姬唱着大漠的曲儿，两瓣红唇起合间不知就勾了多少的魂去。  
醉酒之人不知为何力气也大了三分，金博洋磕磕绊绊地拖着羽生结弦朝更西边去，只是人群拥挤，恍神间却发现早已不见了这素衣裳的东瀛阴阳师。人呢，他吸了吸鼻子，金博洋其实不喜欢去什么烟柳地，那里女子的脂粉气呛得他几乎喘不过气。  
他只是喜欢羽生结弦，想要试试他是不是和皇宫里的人一样，是不是上一秒说你侬我侬爱情无价下一秒却是各走各道两不相欠的登徒子。金博洋以前从来不知道什么是喜欢，可自打大明宫见了羽生一面，脑子里无端晃着的都是这个阴阳师的影子。宫里的桃花妖告诉他这便是喜欢上了。  
他喜欢你他。  
不是仅仅只是“我喜欢你”的喜欢。  
而是刹那春风吹来十里桃花盛开不如你，山间星辰碎入银泉点点荧光不如你，更别提长袖飘飘唇含珠光的那些坊间女子，这些全部不如你。  
作为这世间唯一的一条龙，他已经活了许久，也见了许多。但是这世间入了他心未走的，羽生结弦是独一。  
他吸了吸鼻子，有些慌了，在一切牵扯到羽生结弦的事情面前，金博洋稚嫩的如同一个孩子。

羽生结弦在酒肆附近的巷口逮到了尾随而人的阿倍仲麻吕，即使没有式神的加持，羽生也能轻而易举的擒住他，将他抵在墙上，只是令他没有想到的是阿倍仲麻吕全程都没有反抗，乖乖地任凭对方扼住自己的咽喉。羽生结弦心中的疑虑更甚，他还未问出口阿倍仲麻吕却开口了，只是这声音并不是先前和他们吃酒时畅谈时的。  
“羽生君。”那人道。  
“安倍晴明。”羽生结弦一字一顿的吐出这个名字，眼神霎时间锐利起来。  
“羽生君，”安倍晴明又唤了一遍，羽生结弦也醒悟过来，松开了阿倍仲麻吕。阿倍仲麻吕咳嗽了几声，却用的原本的声音。这实在有些蹊跷，安倍晴明也看透了羽生的疑惑，在阿倍仲麻吕恢复过来后向他解释说自己在大唐有要事需办，只是这他自己本人不方便前来，于是将自己的一部分意识附着在了纸人上，又委托了阿倍仲麻吕作携带。  
不过是傀儡之术罢了。羽生结弦心中明了了，却不开口问安倍晴明所来何事，只是问说为何跟着他和金博洋二人。  
却听安倍晴明苦笑了一声，道：“求你一事。”  
羽生不语，于是安倍晴明继续开口。羽生结弦一边听着他先扯了一长串有的没的，一边瞅见阿倍仲麻吕的手指在腰间来回地摩挲着什么，定睛一看却发现是一个小小的玉石圭表，这圭表小巧可爱，他便多看了两眼，回过神来却发现对方一双眼直勾勾地盯着他，口里的话语已经到了末尾。  
“……大唐大厦将倾。”  
“唉…… ”安倍晴明叹了口气，不满地抱怨说羽生还是像原来般无趣，根本不好好听他讲话，羽生扯了扯唇角并未说些什么，当是默认了。晴明无奈，只好总结了一下自己先前说的话——  
“我说你能不能来帮我个忙。”  
“你扯了半天都没说要帮什么。”羽生干脆斜了身子卸了浑身的力靠在墙上，面对着阿倍仲麻吕。  
“别问，帮我。”安倍晴明式赖皮。羽生根本不理睬，甩给对方几个白眼便转身欲走。就在他转身的瞬间，安倍晴明才缓缓说道：  
“缔造一个新的大唐。”  
羽生结弦顿住了脚步，也许就是停留的这么几秒让安倍晴明看到了希望，他刚想走近过来搭羽生的肩膀，却没料到羽生结弦停下就为了说这一句话：“再见。”  
说完他转过头又看了阿倍仲麻吕一眼，唇角勾起了似有若无的笑意，“啊，错了。还是再也不见的好。”  
于是这狭窄的巷子一个人影也不见了。黑暗的回于黑暗，光明的归于光明。

金博洋是这世间最后的一条龙，可是现在这条龙醉得差不多了，踉踉跄跄地在街上走着，密不通风的人群像是打定了要困住这条真龙的主意，走了没多少路金博洋就觉得这个世界摇摇晃晃起来。  
“小心。”他脚下一个趔趄，身子正往下跌落，却被一个人拉扯了起来，拽到了怀里。那人在拥挤的人潮里护着他，不给别人触碰甚至打量的余地。  
金博洋酒醉得看不清对方的样子，但能闻到这个人衣服上独特的清冽的味道。是羽生结弦。于是他开心了，眼睛眯成天边弯弯的月牙儿钻在对方怀里。  
“羽生。”他叫了一声，带着三分欣喜，三分委屈，另外四分是思恋和爱意。  
如此赤裸裸的情感。羽生便笑着全盘都接纳了。他原本还想提醒他小心些注意阿倍仲麻吕，现在却把那些都抛在了脑后，现在的羽生结弦睁着眼看到的是金博洋，闭着眼所见的还是金博洋。于是他自己长叹了一声，小心翼翼地在金博洋的额上烙上了一枚吻，金博洋不知道什么时候在他的怀里睡熟了，这蜻蜓点水般的吻也没有将他惊醒，他只是睫毛轻颤，砸吧砸吧了嘴。羽生的眼神便流连在他的唇上了，这细腻的目光像是要把所有唇纹都描摹一遍，牢牢地记在心里。  
最终还是什么也没做，仅是抱起了这条酣睡着的黑龙回到了自己的府邸。

月影婆娑，影留惊鸿，凭栏远眺。一曲笛声断处，池光片羽，未有人影憧憧。  
羽生结弦放下了手中的笛，白色素衣随风猎猎飘摇，手指轻点，只见指尖处摇曳过一圈涟漪，突兀地显现出一个人来。  
“你来做什么。”他瞥了一眼立在廊上的阿倍仲麻吕，下了逐客令，“你走吧，连真身都不愿于我眼前显现，我们并没有什么可谈的。”  
于是阿倍仲麻吕的浅笑了几声，容貌渐渐似在云雾中变得模糊不清了，不晃多时便成了一眉目如画的年轻男人，桃花目微翘，风情几许。  
“现在可以谈了吧，羽生君。”  
他走近了，靠在羽生结弦旁边的栏杆上，侧过头望着这个曾经屹立在日本阴阳界巅峰的男人，“你说……”  
“我们没有什么可谈的。”羽生结弦波澜不惊地吐出浮冰样的话，眉眼低垂好似在思考些什么。但这只是表象罢了，羽生内心什么都不曾想，只是希望这人快些离去，他也好抽出身来去陪那黑龙。  
天天。  
这名字只在他舌尖上打了滚，他的口腔里就好像洒满了蜜糖，即使他并不喜欢安倍晴明，他眼中的阴霾也一扫而空了。  
抬起眼瞥了一眼远处，远景却被安倍晴明借阿倍仲麻吕的肉体施以幻术而造就的身躯遮挡住了。真是碍事。这人远在东瀛，手却偏偏要伸到千里之外的大唐来，这与他有何好处？真当是要建造所谓的什么“新的盛世大唐”？于是羽生结弦这才正儿八经地抬眼打量了一遍眼前的人，闹内已寻思过千百遍。既来，必有所图。所图究竟为何，不知，然今后必晓。  
明月夜，风过，吹倒一片潇湘竹。沙沙的竹声中安倍晴明先开了口，  
“你还是这般无趣。”两人四目相对，安倍晴明又重复了一遍傍晚时分说过的话语，笑着用蝠扇掩面，一双眸子里闪烁着明月珠光，“我说羽生，你也知道这大唐将要如何。唐人手中捏的不过是一场虚幻的盛世戏码，这戏台子底下却早已腐朽不堪了。”顿了顿，他又道，“吾等皆为波涛中蜉蝣。大势所趋，吾不过推波助澜而已。”  
“尔，当真不随？”  
“随何人，汝？”羽生结弦冷笑了一声，眼里的万象星辰皆化作了利刃朝安倍晴明掷去，“尔既蜉蝣，蜉蝣岂可随？”  
气氛瞬间剑拔弩张起来，羽生结弦终是放下了平日疏离的身段，变得咄咄逼人起来。他向来自视甚高，问他要随何人？倘若他要开口，便只有众人随他的份。虽说他以前不问世事，却也不是什么好惹的善茬，凡是阴阳师做到羽生这种地步的，脚下的路便是由千万条恶鬼的枯骨铺就的，他头上是苍穹星辰，是明月一轮，身边是呼啸寒风，足下是万古苍生。  
“你不是神，你救不了人。”安倍晴明紧绷着身躯，蝠扇也放下了，神色正经起来不似先前般轻挑，然而终究是晚了。  
“我不救人。”  
羽生眉头一挑，却是染上了情意，整个人也变得温润起来。他不救人。他只听那条傻龙的，那龙说要救这大唐，他就去救大唐，甚么黎明百姓，只是顺道而已。  
“你……值得吗？”安倍晴明的术法开始消弭，姣好的容颜恍惚间透露出阿倍仲麻吕的原貌，从千里外前来干涉施的法必定是不长久的。羽生开始好奇这“新的大唐”到底是有什么如此吸引他，可这好奇也就是星火罢了，片刻间变熄灭了，只有灰烬残留着却也被夜间的风吹散了。  
羽生没有回答，转身自己进了屋内，于是廊桥上只剩了阿倍仲麻吕一人和安倍晴明残留的长叹一声。  
夜深了，灯火也逐渐稀疏了，幽暗间有歌声响起了——

“灵山卫，灵山卫， 多少情系天涯内？ 日日空见雁南飞， 不见故人心已碎。   
灵山卫，灵山卫， 一年一度寒星坠。 遥望去年星在北， 今年寒星又是谁？  
…… ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为防止混淆大概说明一下，阿倍仲麻吕是安倍晴明插到大唐的棋子，可以通过他传达自己的声音甚至用幻术把容貌变成自己的样子。第一次羽生结弦和阿倍仲麻吕单独见面的时候安倍晴明只是用阿倍仲麻吕传达了自己的声音，于是我写声音的时候用了“安倍晴明”这个名字，身体动作等的时候用了“阿倍仲麻吕”，实际上他们是一个人。第二次他们两个单独见面是安倍晴明操控着阿倍仲麻吕来找羽生结弦的，这就是我先开始说的“傀儡之术”，后来羽生发话了安倍晴明也就用幻术把阿倍仲麻吕的样貌变成了他自己的样子。  
> 另外，安倍晴明这个人是蛮复杂的，我这里不能简单地判定他是个好人或者坏人。说他是阿倍仲麻吕这一点据传是他自己说的，这里借用一下。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些解释：
> 
> 平安京时代安培家和贺茂家针锋相对。
> 
> 安倍晴明曾自称阿倍仲麻吕。
> 
> 另外有很多你觉得有问题的地方它可能就是有问题，不要管它，都是我杜撰的。
> 
> 这是个HE（吃我定心丸）


End file.
